


This is Your Punishment.

by Xeue



Category: South Park
Genre: Clyde Gets Stuck in the Basement, Clyde is Scared of the Furnace, Clyde is Tall and Buff, Craig’s a Dick, Eavesdropping, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Photos, Sleeping Together (non-sexual), Smug Mama Token, Still love him though, Token is Short, Undisclosed Ages, lots of hugs, mutual crush, tongue kissing, undisclosed location
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeue/pseuds/Xeue
Summary: bruh•why do i keep making these•ik the title sounds really sexual but i promise its notClyde doesn’t like the furnace, but he had to go downstairs. Now someone has to help him out, but Token’s being a smug bastard. Jeez mom, be nice to him.





	This is Your Punishment.

clyde sat at the bottom of the steps, his arms crossed and his face one of pure frustration. he huffed as token peeped around the doorway at the opposite end of the steps, his dark left hand gripping the edge of the doorway.  
clyde turned his head away, embarrassed, as token stifled a laugh, the corners of his lips lifting.  
“clyde, did you get stuck in the basement again?”  
“no, i’m perfectly capable of getting out of here. i just... i like it down here.”  
“you’re stuck, aren’t you?”  
“am not.”  
“pff.” token allowed half a laugh to slip out.  
“are you laughing at me? there’s nothing to laugh at.”  
“you’re stuck in the basement again.”  
“i’m not!”  
“if you admit it, i’ll help you up.”  
“why would- what- what is there to admit? i can get out of here, i don’t need your help.”  
“admit you’re stuck in the basement because you’re scared of the furnace. it’s happened before, i’ll help you if you admit you’re scared of the furnace. i won’t judge you.” token actually had the nerve to laugh, the smooth skin around his lips wrinkling in favor of a smile.  
“i won’t admit shit if you laugh at me!”  
“fine, fine,” token almost choked forcing his laughter down, “i’ll stop laughing at you.”  
clyde sighed, looking back at the other boy.  
“okay, i’m scared of the fucking terrifying furnace, that shit makes some creepy-ass noises.”  
“hey, no need to cuss, we have to keep this family-friendly for youtube.” token smirked, then let the smirk spread into a real smile.  
clyde noticed the phone camera peeking around the door.  
“you. are. dead.”  
“hey, calm down, or i won’t come hold your hand while you come up the stairs.”  
“i’ll cry.” the brunette looked seriously at token.  
“great work admitting your fears, clyde.”  
“shut up.”  
token stepped down the first few steps and clyde scrambled to his feet quickly, the big tshirt and sweatpants flopping around him. as token arrived to the basement’s floor, clyde made a grab for his hand.  
“ah ah.” token said, putting his hand in his pocket. “consent is important.”  
“i am going to beat your ass as soon as i get back in the house.”  
“ah really?” token feigned surprise. “thought you were gonna-“  
“that’s enough of that.” clyde interrupted.  
“no one’s... listening?? my phone’s been off since you started swearing at me??” token gave him a confused look.  
“oh yeah then never mind.” clyde looked down, an angry expression slightly contorting his facial features. he sighed. “ca-can i hold your hand?”  
token smiled and kneeled, holding out his hand to the other for dramatic effect.  
“oh my dear princess, please accept my gift!”  
clyde laughed gently at the overdramatic boy kneeling before him. he reached for his hand, this time their fingers intertwining.  
token looked up at clyde, surprised.  
“huh.” he breathed. clyde’s face reddened.  
“shut up.”  
“i won’t speak another word.”  
“i hate you so much.”  
“ah, you do?”  
“no.”  
token rose to his feet, pushing his knees up to reach clyde’s height, though clyde towered over him even on his tiptoes.  
“okay,” clyde inhaled deeply, shutting his eyes tightly for a moment before releasing the breath and opening his eyes to go up the stairs.  
his grip tightened on token’s slightly smaller hand as they passed the furnace which emitted a low rumbling sound.  
token scoffed playfully as clyde shied away from the growling furnace.  
“it’s okay, clyde.”  
“it’s not.” clyde mumbled.  
“what was that?” token asked innocently, genuinely not having heard the other.  
“nothing.”  
clyde’s calloused palm rubbed gently against token’s smooth one as they finally reached the last step, their fingertips touching the back of each others’ hand. clyde didn’t release immediately, hesitating.  
token still felt the shadowy, phantom feeling of the other’s fingers on his hand after he let him go.  
“wait, clyde-“  
clyde had already moved onto him, pulling himself to the smaller’s chest. their lips met in the middle, clyde’s eyes squeezed shut and his hands around token’s hips.  
he quickly pulled away, inhaling quickly and releasing token.  
“whoa-“ token began, dazed.  
“i’m sorry, i don’t know why i did that, i didn’t mean to, please forgive me, i’m bad with words, i just, i’ve liked you, a lot, for a long time, and i didn’t know if you’d-“ clyde rambled on very quickly, nervously.  
“clyde,” token interrupted him.  
“i-i really hope you’ll forgive me,” clyde tripped over his words, apologizing with such true pain in his voice.  
“clyde, i’ve felt the same since we were like, twelve,”  
“you have? w-w- but what-“  
token cut him off with another kiss, easily cutting the distance between then from an awkward foot to almost nothing. he gripped clyde’s tshirt at first, sliding his arms around clyde’s lower stomach in a moment. clyde opened his mouth in surprise, giving token the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. clyde didn’t push him away, to token’s surprise. in fact, he slung his arms around his neck and only released when the need for air overwhelmed the both of them.  
“oh jeez,” clyde breathed. “i- that- that was... really good.”  
“thanks. i guess?” token giggled lightly for a moment.  
they sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, pressed against each other.  
“so, uh, what now?” token spoke up.  
“i dunno, maybe like... no, actually i have no idea.”  
“you gays should probably ask each other out,” craig piped up, who had just walked in.  
clyde’s face turned a fantastic shade of vermillion, and he pulled token closer defensively.  
“we were just-“ he started.  
“absolutely making out. great job, kiddos.”  
craig left.  
token burst out laughing at clyde’s side.  
“this is serious, bitch.”  
“i know but thE LOOK ON YOUR FACE WHEN HE CAME IN OH MY GOD CLYDE YOU ARE THE FUCKING BEST HhahahabHhajq,”  
“love you too, but you’re being a dumbass.”  
“don’t talk to your boyfriend that way.”  
“okay, it’s official then.”  
“okay. i’m down with that.”  
“okay.”  
“this is your punishment for getting stuck in the basement.” token said, attempting to pull away from the bigger boy still holding him tightly to his chest. “lemme fuckin’ go, i’m small as hell.”  
“nope. this is your punishment for not helping me out of the basement right away.” he moved his arms from token’s back down to his hips and nuzzled his face into the top of token’s head.  
“get off...”  
“no, your hair is soft and you are warm. you shall suffer as i did in that fucking basement.”  
clyde did actually know token was enjoying this, but you know, you gotta antagonize your boyfriend somehow.  
“mph.” token released a small sound, like he was being squished.  
“i know full well i’m not squashing you. you’re just weak and want me to loosen up so you can sneak out and do whatever it is you do.” clyde kept his firm hug on token.  
“yeah. you’re right.” the smaller boy admitted.  
“then just let me hug you for a bit, then you can go back to whatever you want.”  
“m’kay.” token said in an annoying voice, imitating their old teacher mr. mackey.  
“ew.” clyde said shortly, then relinquished his grip on the other. “okay, you’re free for making me uncomfortable.”  
“thanks.” token said, shaking like a wet dog. and going back to hug clyde’s barely-reachable shoulders. “bleh,” the dark boy said into clyde’s chest.  
“okay.” clyde wrapped around the smaller one again, the warm of his embrace pleasant to his skin.  
“wanna go out tomorrow?” clyde said after a moment.  
“yeh.” the boy below him spoke softly.  
“okay. where do you want to go?”  
“to bed. now.”  
“hasty aren’t you. okay, actual bed or, like, the couch?”  
“mh. couch. i’m tired, you made me go up and down those stairs already.”  
“let’s go then.”  
clyde removed his arms from around token, then put one under the back of his knees and one on his back. he lifted with relative ease, token being small for his age. clyde placed the smaller one on his lap on the couch, and soon enough they were asleep, token’s head nestled under clyde’s chin.  
craig only took a few photos, in his defense.

**Author's Note:**

> help. i can’t stop pumping out garbage fics like this.
> 
> why am i like this.
> 
> I FORGOT TO ADD- THIS WAS ENTIRELY INSPIRED BY MY FRIEND YELLING AT HER DOG FOR GETTING TRAPPED IN THE GATED IN BASEMENT LMAOOOO THIS IS THE WORST


End file.
